Captain Jack Sparrow and Me
by Lost-magic
Summary: Okay...this story starts slow but I promise that it'll get better it's about Erin (a normal insainly hyper girl) who want to be a pirate and ends up on the adventure of a lifetime with Mr.Sparrow! r&r please!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer, I don't own the plot or characters, they belong to Disney, unless of course you count me, who I think I have the right to own since I'm pretty sure Disney doesn't own me. But then again maybe this is a conspiracy against me and really I am own by Disney. Well, never mind....it doesn't matter anyway cuz if Disney did own me I wouldn't really care cuz I'm the only me....right?  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Erin, are you ready to go?" called Luke.  
  
I tumbled out of my neighbors house, "Yes, Luke."  
  
"Good," was all my brother could say. He used to love to talk to me but once he moved away and his wife died he'd been really quiet. And he'd been even quieter than usual lately since our house burned and every one but me and him died.  
  
"Luke?" I ventured as I mounted a pony (which is a difficult task to do in a skirt).  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He sighed, "Tortuga, you really don't belong there but we've got no where else to go."  
  
My heart lifted, "We'll be by the sea?" He nodded, and then mounted his horse.  
  
"Let's get going before its dark," he said as he started to ride away. I followed him quietly.  
  
We rode for hours, past dusk. I sighed to myself, why did he have to be so quiet? I get board when I've got no one to talk to. I started to hum to myself, as I often do when I am board. I went through all the sweet songs my mother taught me first then started to hum some of the more risqué tunes I'd learned from some of the boys at home. I was half way though 'Drunken Mary' when my brother brought us to an abrupt stop.  
  
"There it is," he said, "Tortuga."  
  
And so it was there, at the bottom of the hill. We rode into Tortuga on horse back, and Tortuga was every bit as wonderful as I'd hoped it'd be. There was the ocean, parties, ships, and some pretty cute guys *never mind the fact that most of them were drunk*. I mean, for a town full of drunks, pirates, and an assortment of other, um.....strange folk it wasn't half bad.  
  
We spent the night at one of his friend's houses. And by 'his' I mean Luke's. The evening was actually a bit of a let down. I mean his friends were nice enough and the food was fine but I didn't get to meet any pirates or get kidnapped or anything fun like that. I got to sit safely in a cute little house on the outskirts of Tortuga eating sweet little home cooked meals. It had been an over all a very disappointing week.  
  
That night I woke to the sound of ruffians breaking into Luke's friend's house. I sat up in bed and knew that if I was probably going to get kidnapped (secretly I hoped so) and decided that if I was going to be kidnapped by pirates I might as well be properly dressed.  
  
So when an ugly pirate broke down the door to my room I stood up. "About time you got here. I thought maybe you'd forget and just skip my room all together and that would have been a real shame sinc-"  
  
The man cut me off by slapping my face, hard, "Shut up!" He took the jewelry from my desk and then ran from my room.  
  
"Hey! You forgot to kidnap me!" I yelled, but the pirate was gone. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I swore to myself. It wasn't fair! I wanted to be kidnapped. Why couldn't the stupid pirates understand that and take someone who wanted to go instead of some stupid young girl who was afraid of their stench. I wanted to be a pirate! That would be exciting wouldn't it? Then it hit me, DUH! Why shouldn't I just run away and become a pirate? And why hadn't I thought of that before? Boy was I dumb. So I packed up my stuff and left my room that night. Later I felt guilty for not leaving a note for Luke, but not very guilty.  
  
So that night I wandered the streets and the docks, looking to see if anyone would take me on as part of their crew. I had no luck. So I spent the rest of the night lying under a bridge, listening to the drunken laughter that surrounded me. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep. Boy was I ever in a bad mood the next morning. I was beginning to become so desperate for someone to take me on that I did a really dumb thing. A really really dumb thing. I broke into a ship and hid. I had been reduced to becoming a stowaway. I felt so pathetic.  
  
***** Love it, hate it, REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!! I realize that it might suck now but I promise it'll get better....* eyes fill up with tears* please, if you must criticize what I write be at least sorta nice. *sniffle* But alas, I must say good bye for now.  
  
P.S. Should I continue this story? Tell me! R & R! 


	2. A stowaway

Disclaimer: Don't own the story or characters they're good ol' Walt Disney's.  
  
Sorry if the last part was kind of weird, I had to set up the plot though!  
  
*****  
  
I woke up to find that the ship I had stowed myself away on had started to move. And another unpleasant surprise was the fact that I found that I easily became seasick. I wanted to run up top and dump what little food was in my stomach into the open sea but I was too afraid to go up top. I didn't throw up in the end, though it was a close battle.  
  
Now that I had an adventure I had changed my mind. This was most likely a pirate vessel and what might a pirate do with a stowaway? Torture them, make them walk the plank? (When I say them I mean me). I was terrified.  
  
I sat below deck for almost four hours before the inevitable happened. I was discovered. The man who found me didn't say anything but had a parrot on his shoulder that wouldn't shut up. He grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me up on deck. He let my arm go and motioned for me to stay put. That at least was easy to do; I couldn't have moved of you touched me with a hot brand. As I sat there, feeling terrified, a young woman with dark hair and a head scarf walked up to me.  
  
"What's your name?" she barked.  
  
I swallowed, to scared to answer.  
  
"Tell me your name or I'll cast you over board," she snapped. I was on the edge of tears by now, thinking why had I been so stupid as to stow myself away onto a pirate ship?  
  
Presently I heard another voice, "Ana Maria, you've done enough screaming to shatter all of the windows in all of the bars of Tortuga. Would you please be quiet?" The voice was calm and smooth and a little drunken.  
  
Suddenly my blood turned to ice in my veins. What if it was the Captain? He would decide my fait.  
  
"What's your name, luv?" asked the man. I could see him now, his hair was full of dreadlocks and beads and he had caps on a few of his teeth. His clothes looked old but in good condition. He also wore a three cornered hat. I had no mistaking him now, this was Captain Jack Sparrow. ***** So what do you think now? I know it's short, and again *Someone hooks me to a lie detector* I'm sorry but you know I don't have that much free time* the lie detector starts to beep like mad* So I have some free time *beeping continues* Okay so I have a lot of free time * More beeps* Alright I just don't want to write anymore right now! Give me a break! 


	3. The Black Pearl and Caves

Disclaimer: I want to give you a few words of truth, I DON'T OWN THIS! (he he) That was kind of fun....  
  
Hey.....*looks sad* I have only gotten 4 reviews on this story. Is it really that bad? *sniffle* I hope not...please, please, please review this! Even if you feel you must flame! (When I tell you to flame you know that I am desperate) Did you know "Tortuga" means turtle in Spanish? Ha ha....that's funny..... ********  
  
On that first day I was introduced and, somewhat, accepted as a member of the crew as I was introduced to Anna-Maria, Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton, The only crew members who had remained faithful to him.  
  
"What's your name luv?" persisted Captain Jack.  
  
"Erin," I squeaked.  
  
"Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are a bored the black Pearl," said Jack, "What do you know about sailing?"  
  
"No," I said bluntly.  
  
He shrugged, "Always time to learn, see that? It's called the mast."  
  
"I know everything about how ships are put together! I just can't sail!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Sorry, luv. I was only trying to be helpful," said Jack.  
  
"Unlikely," I heard Anna-Maria mutter.  
  
I regained myself control, "Sorry, I've never been on a ship before."  
  
"I see," said Jack, he gave me an odd look, "Well, Gibbs and Anna-maria can teach you all you need to know. I'm going back to the helm." And then they started to give me chores to do, there were a million things that needed to be done. Things like washing the deck, doing dishes, mending sails, that sort of thing. It wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind and my dress kept catching on all manner of things. By the end of the day I was dead tiered and reeked of sea water and sweat. I just flopped down on an empty bunk and fell asleep.  
  
A few days later I saw that we were nearing shore again....well, sort of. It was actually a cave.  
  
"Are we going in there?" I asked, really it was a rhetorical question but I got an answer anyway.  
  
"Why? Scared?" jeered Anna-Maria.  
  
"No!" I snapped.  
  
"Jack thought that we might pick up a few things here," said Anna-Maria, her hat made a faint flopping sound in the breeze. Abruptly she looked at me then said, "I've got something for you." She led me down the below deck and she continued talking, "You know I'm not doing this for you...I'm only doing it because it's orders." She opened a chest and pulled out a pair of loose brown pants (the cool piratey kind that everyone wears in POTC) and a loose white shirt.  
  
I gave her a curious look. "Jack said he'd pay me," muttered Anna-Maria.  
  
"Oh," I replied. Then I put the clothes on and found that they went well with my riding boots and light blond hair. ( *scowls* no I really don't have blond hair...does that really matter?)  
  
When I got back up top Mr. Gibbs approached me, "You're to go ashore with Anna-Maria and Jack."  
  
"Alright," I said, then the three of us got into a small dingy and rowed ashore...err....well...into the cave I guess.  
  
"Now luv, we're just here to get a few things. If you see anything that you want just ask before you take," said Jack as he rowed the boat into the cave, "Oh, and don't open any chests or boxes, savey?'  
  
"Alright," I said again, that seemed to be the word of the day. We walked a little ways through a tunnel then into a huge cavern full of shiny jewels! (Giggles, I love shiny stuff) I think that my mouth hung open for a moment or two at the sight of all those riches.  
  
Jack and Anna-Maria started to dig through the mounds of treasure so I figured that it was okay to look around. After digging through three of the giant piles I had found only one thing I wanted, and strangely enough it was a blue headscarf. (Don't ask)  
  
"Captain Sparrow?" I called from behind him.  
  
"What luv?" he said as he tossed a silver chalice behind him, I just got out of the way.  
  
"Can I have this?" I held up the piece of cloth.  
  
"'Course. Though I don't see why you'd want it," he said.  
  
"Why?" Then I though that maybe he had killed whoever's grimy head it had last sat atop.  
  
"A pretty girl like you doesn't need somethin' like that," Anna-Maria jabbed him in the side. He muttered something then picked up an object off the floor that was lying next to a lumpy brown bag.  
  
"Can you fence?" he asked.  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
He tossed me a sword in a sheath with a ling brown piece of cloth hanging from the hilt, "You'll learn."  
  
Then we went back to pearl and sailed from that cave. I ate a quick supper of dry bread and water then mopped the cabin. After that I fell asleep clutching my sheathed sword.  
  
*******  
  
Okay...still in the boring part but in the next episode there will be some bashing of Anna-Maria and *gasp* someone will die! So hit the little bluish button and REVIEW IT! 


	4. THe Island

Disclaimer: I own nothin' from potc, how depressing is that?  
  
Soooo...do you like it at all? If so, please tell me. Review even if it's just "This sucks" or "cool" please!  
  
The next day I was on deck, scrubbing the floors with my cool head scarf, when Jack approached me.  
  
"You want to learn to fence Luv?" he asked.  
  
"What about the others, they need my help," I said. Odiously that was the wrong answer.  
  
"Luv, they managed before you were around they can do it again!" he said irritably.  
  
"Alright," I said as I pulled my sword out of its sheath.  
  
"Now, we'll start with the basics," said Jack. Jack and I fenced all afternoon and amazingly he only almost killed my 8 times and actually drew blood only twice! Over all it had been a satisfying day. That night I fell asleep as the waves lulled me to sleep.  
  
And then I was awoken by the violent crash of water against the hull of the ship. I got out of bed; feeling very irritated, and peeked my head out to see what things were like on deck. It appeared that a raging tropical storm had begun while I had slept down below. So, I just kind of casually slipped back below deck and sat on my bunk and played with my hair. Not that I was nervous or anything, well maybe just a little....  
  
Suddenly there was a jerking motion and then everything went black.  
  
When I woke up I was laying on the floor, like a rag doll that a toddler has thrown to the ground in anger. I stood up and moaned, every part of my body hurt, my whole left side was one enormous bruise. I climbed to the hatch. When I looked out I saw that it was morning and the sky was clear. I tried to stand up on deck only to immediately fall over. We weren't sailing anymore.  
  
"Captain Sparrow?" I called bravely; err...well, actually...timidly....  
  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!" I head Jack yell.  
  
"What?" I called.  
  
"THIS IS THE SAME BLOODY ISLAND I WAS BEACHED ON TWICE BEFORE!!!" Cried Jack.  
  
I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. We were on the same island...what were the chances of that!  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" yelled Anna-Maria, "I think that Mr. Cotton is...dead!"  
  
"Oh," Jack took off his hat as he climbbered to shore.  
  
"Don't you care?!" called Anna-Maria. I had to agree with Anna-Maria on this, we had to at least acknowledge his death.  
  
I poked his parrot, "I think the bird died too..."  
  
"Not a surprise," said Anna-Maria. Then we got in the water and dragged his body, actually Anna-Maria dragged him to shore, I dragged the parrot. We buried them in the middle of the island.  
  
"Where is Gibbs?" I asked?  
  
"I'm here," he called as he waded to shore.  
  
Then we heard a ferocious cry of some beast and Jack yelled, "WHAT IS THAT?!?!"  
  
Anna-Maria, Mr. Gibbs, and I ran toward Jack, actually, we kind of jogged actually...well... maybe it was more of a quick paced walk, but anyhow. When we found Jack he was being attacked by something with long shaggy hair on its head. It was wearing a tattered old pair of pants and a coconut bra and screaming "I LOVE YOU!" at the top of its lungs.  
  
"What is that thing?!" cried Jack in distaste as he cast it off of him. The thing crawled away and grabbed a conch shell off the beach.  
  
"It's alright Roger," said the thing as it stroked the conch shell, "I still love you."  
  
"Stay still," Said Anna-Maria as she grasped the thing by its hair, "Or I will cut your throat." Anna-Maria brushed the hair out of the things face. "It" turned out to be a girl.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" she cried as she dropped the conch shell, "I didn't mean anything! But I haven't seen any human, let alone a man, in about 3 years!"  
  
"So you have been stuck on this Bloody Island?" said Jack as he stood up looking irritated.  
  
"Yes, just me and Roger," she said as she looked at her conch shell.  
  
"My god," I muttered, things were getting really weird now. It was then that I passed out.  
  
So, do you like it now? Yeah, I know its weird but I am a weird person so I guess that's ok. No one really likes this fic...I am thinking of taking it off the site...if you want it to stay or go you gotta tell me and R&R. All it takes is a simple "take it off" or "keep it up" but I'd really appreciate the reviews. So hit the little button and review! (There will be some Will Turner in the fallowing chapters) 


	5. Lindsay and Roger

Disclaimer: hi, hi! (wave's franticly) Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, yadda yadda....we all know that right?

A/N: This chapter has been updated, so Jelly beans beware, you have SO got to update!

When I came around I saw Jack standing over me next to a pair of large dark eyes staring at me through a mess of brown hair. The hairy thing poked my stomache.

"OUCH!" I cried in frustration and anger and confusion and...oh yeah...PAIN!

"Easy there, mate," said Captain Sparrow as he helped me stand up, "Now what'd you go and pass out on me for?"

I began to think that I was losing my mind, "Er, not to be rude but...um...wasn't that...er...thing....I mean girl, wasn't she attacking you a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah," said the girl flinging her matted hair around.

"So, um, Jack...what the heck is going on?! How long have I been uncouncious?" I asked, but then my eyes began to get all blurry and I kinda think I passed out...again.

"Luv, how 'bout you just stay awake for just a minute and I'll explain everything I can," I was about to scream at him and say that it wasn't my fault that I kept passing out when I realized that he was smiling and trying to be funny, so I just nodded my head.

"This lady over hear," he waved his had vagly in the direction of the hairy thing, "Is Lindsay. She was stranded here few years back and has been living off of the little bit of food Elizibeth Swann didn't burn the last time I was here." He scowled and look lost in thought for a moment.

"Um, Captain Sparrow?" I prompted.

"Oh, right," he smiled so his gold teeth gleamed, "She's learned how to fish and built a hut, we're going to go look at it now, see if we can all fit in it."

I glanced at Lindsay, "Err....and what about the, the shell?"

Jack frowned, "I'm not so sure what the whole thing with the shell is 'bout. But she seems very attached to that bloody shell, so don't be saying things about it, savvy?" I just nodded my head, but didn't take much notice, what would she do? It was just a conch shell, an empty rockish thing from the bottom of the ocean. How very wrong I was.

The thing, or Lindsay I should say, ran a head of us, often on all fours with a giant conch shell in her mouth, leading the way to her "house".

"This is it," she smiled proudly like she was showing us a very valuable manor consisting of many floors. But, alas, her "house" consisted of a few sticks lashed together with some rope she claimed to have found on the beach ("The bindings from me and Elizabeth," muttered Jack.) with dried palm leaves woven through the cracks and then lashed to four tree trunks, there was a large rock that she had pushed to one side to help block the wind, it was nearly 7 feet tall and covered the whole opening on that side.

"Lindsay, how did you ever manage to push such a large rock in front of that opening?" asked Mr.Gibbs.

"Roger helped me," she beamed and looked at the shell, "Yes, you did. You are such a smart guy Roger! And strong too...." She continued to ramble on. Jack looked amused, Mr. Gibbs confused, Anna-Maria, utterly repulsed.

"How did a conch shell help you move a 7 by 5 foot rock?!" cried Anna-Maria, Jack was dessperatly waving his hand across his neck and shaking his head vigerously, as if telling her not to say anything.

Lindsay eyed Anna-Maria curiously, "Do you mean Roger?"

"Nothing," said Jack with a smile, "She means absoloutly nothing, quite insane," his voice sunk to a whisper, "Usually lives in an institute." Linday seemed convinced that this made sense and looked at Jack.

"I'm going to go get some food, Roger, you can come with," she gave Anna-Maria a last look before putting the shell in her mouth and running off on all fours.

"That girl is stark raving mad!" I said.

"Perhaps," muttered Jack.

"Perhaps! What do you mean 'perhaps'?! That girl is daft, not just daft, completely insane! She thinks that a shell can talk Jack!" said Anna-Maria. Jack just stared after Lindsay as she ran away.

..........................

Okay, kinda sad, but I updated so yay for me! Now just review, please?


End file.
